Usually, building sidings are made of an alignment of boards laterally joined to cover a side or a portion of a side of a building. Boards can be made of genuine wood, fiber cement, vinyl or other composite materials. Boards are designed for protection the exterior of a building while acting as a design element. Boards can be disposed at any angle with respect to the ground.
Traditionally, boards are perpendicularly nailed to studs disposed on the wall. Two or more workers are necessary to position a board and to nail it. Most often, especially for genuine wood boards, nails are used to install the boards using a manual hammer. A pneumatic or electrical hammer will often split the wood. Also, boards must be parallel to each other, so a line must be drawn on the wall regularly to keep them all level. Moreover, ends of board must be cut to correspond to a stud.
Some systems allow nailing additional individual pieces to walls by pneumatic or electrical hammer. Each additional piece has to be nailed individually and gradually as the installation of the boards progresses. These pieces must also be individually aligned with each other horizontally.
There is therefore a need for improved fasteners for fastening siding panels.